


Don't Want You to Get It On

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Series: Fluff n Stuff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, On the surface, Queerplatonic relationship, its still platonic, neither of them are aroace, sexual partners, the edgepuff is platonic, they just arent romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: with no one else but me(in which Papyrus and Edge are gay, but not for each other)
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Fluff n Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884607
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Don't Want You to Get It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConstantlyTiredReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyTiredReader/gifts).



The funny thing was, wherever he and Edge went, people assumed they were a couple. It was sort of hilarious, watching insensitive people stick their feet in their mouths trying to backpedal when Papyrus or sometimes even Edge corrected them.

And if they were a little more or less passive aggressive about it, well. It got a laugh out of their brothers, and that was really what mattered in the long run. 

Now Red and Sans, those two were the couple of the day. They held hands in public, Red would lay smooches on Sans’ knuckles whenever he had the chance, and the two of them were so newly in love and so new to the entire concept of something that wasn’t casual that it was hilarious to watch.

Papyrus and Edge had bets going on who would crack and propose first. Maybe it was cheating for them to nudge things along to their own bets, but it certainly made things interesting.

But the two of them? Edge, the Captain of the Guard, the Undying Spirit, the Ghoul and the Sword? So many names he’d earned from his universe, so many titles that hung over his neck like a guillotine, but Papyrus just knew him as Edge. The guy who looked pretty cute with a bowl of cookies in one hand and a cup of chocolate milk in the other, a milkstache on his face and the most guilty expression marring the scene.

Edge, the guy who owned a motorcycle but almost always drove his McLaren, just because he loved his bike so much that he was afraid of getting in a wreck with it, or it getting stolen. Papyrus had made quips about that, the fact that the damn thing was only gathering dust in their garage, but Edge had only come up with excuse after excuse until they’d started getting distracted by something that had come up on TV. 

Edge, the guy that loved putting blueberries and bananas in his pancakes… and then slathering them in chocolate sauce. 

The guy that Papyrus had pledged his life to in a completely and utterly platonic fashion, thank you very much.

Papyrus loved him, of course he did, but the one thing people had to understand, first and foremost, was that neither of them loved each other any more than a pair of blood brothers would love each other. 

Edge and he had talked over their more or less strong feelings for each other after a drunken night of trying out making out, and that had been an awkward mess that they still laughed over to this day. Sometimes Papyrus would feel Edge staring at him, trying not to laugh, and Papyrus would whip around to throw the nearest hard utensil at him. Edge always caught it, but that wasn’t the point.

It was a unanimous decision that neither of them felt any kind of romantic attraction to each other.

That was Not to say that they didn’t try a few things in the bedroom that they wanted to test out before using them on actual partners, but romance? It wasn’t for them.

No, Papyrus had a sweet gal he’d fallen for that lived just a city over. She was beautiful and a bit of a spitfire, but they’d only known each other for a few months and the situation with him and Edge made things a little tiny bit complicated. 

Papyrus had been very open about being in a queerplatonic, open relationship with Edge from the beginning, and she’d been very respectful, but they’d still not taken any further steps yet.

Edge had fallen in love with a shy man who worked at the local cafe, Edge always heading there in the mornings for a coffee and a chat with the barista that had caught his heart. They were the cutest fucking thing and Papyrus had a habit of taking candid pictures for the album he planned on giving them when they finally married. He was sure it was going to happen; he had a feeling about these things.

It was cute as hell and Papyrus shipped them very hard. He’d even been a third wheel on a few dates so Edge wouldn’t chicken out like the coward he was. Which he’d been sure to call Edge out on. Loudly. In public.

God he loved that scarred asshole.

But no. They didn’t love each other that way. Never had, probably never would, but life had taught Papyrus to never say never, and to always keep the small, good things he had close to his soul. Edge was one of those things, he thought to himself as he stared at the TV, very pointedly not watching as Edge drooled in his lap, dead to the world at large and snoring ever so slightly in the way that he never did when anyone else was in the house. 

They’d had nachos that night, and mexican food never failed to put Edge right to sleep. Personally Papyrus had always thought it was the beans, but there was no way to test it really. Not without Edge finding out he was testing it at all.

Then he’d never get the pleasure of the view he had now. Of Edge, asleep and gently breathing, peace on his face and limbs slack and in wild positions on the couch. Of Edge, blinking slowly up at him, smile a tiny smile, and then fall back asleep, as if Papyrus was safe enough to sleep near, that he trusted Papyrus enough to keep them both safe.

It was humbling. And slightly hilarious to his own half asleep mind, but that was neither here nor there. 

No, the point was that Edge was sleeping, and he needed to be quiet and watch as the travel guide showed him places he’d likely never go, waterfalls and cliffs he’d never climb. Oceans he’d never sail and lakes he’d never swim. Rivers he’d never brave and canyons he’d never yell into. 

It didn’t matter. He had the ones he loved, close and available, and he had his Edge.

The world was balanced. Just as things should be.


End file.
